


Spooky High, Not Prom Season Yet!

by akowrules



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abominations, Catgirls, Demons, Dryads - Freeform, Dullahan - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fear Personified, First Kiss, Frankenstein Monster, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lamia, Love, M/M, Minotaurs, My First Fanfic, Naga, Original Character(s), Prom, Romance, Selkies, Slice of Life, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Zombies, ghost - Freeform, gorgons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akowrules/pseuds/akowrules
Summary: What? You're telling me there are MORE students that go to this school other than the ones we constantly see?! You're kidding me!!! How the hell am I supposed to keep track of all these new people?!





	1. And Now it Begins, In Hell

 

     It was always an experience, waking up in the Second Ring of Hell for Axel. The constant fire, the screams of the damned and tortured, and the literal feeling of sin in the air always brought a sunny, nightmarish smile to the face of Demon Prince as he woke up from his slumber. He let out a yawn and sat up in his bed, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes as he checked the time on his phone. 7:40 AM. Lily and Dead would be here in about twenty minutes for the beginning of school. He’d have to hurry, or else his mom might answer the door before he could get to it.

     He rolled out of bed and sauntered over to his bathroom and indulged himself in a shower that was as sinfully delightful as it was hot. It didn’t last long, however, because Axel didn’t want to end up having an hour long shower and end up making his friends wait on him. Especially since they’re travelling quite far, considering hell was pretty hard to get to without dying or if you’re lucky enough to be spawn of it. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before looking himself in the mirror. The short demon examined his appearance, his red eyes gazing over his pink skin before going up to his purple and blue hair. He began to style it after he went through his normal routine, like washing his face and brushing the three sets of razor sharp teeth that could spin around like a fucked up blender. He flashed himself a smile in the mirror as he went to go get dressed. He was halfway done with pulling on his fishnets when he heard the dreaded door bell, a sound in which made his two tails with heart spaded tips stand on end before curling around one another.

     “Shit.” He said, yanking up the fishnets before tossing on his small, leather shorts and red shirt. He quickly laced up his platforms and grabbed his jacket, draping the leather, over spiked and studded item over his shoulders. He did the little clasp as he ran out the door, not bothering to close it on his way out. He needed to get to the door before his mother did. He couldn’t handle more secondhand embarrassment. He leapt up and began sliding down the banister, only to hear his mother’s voice. Damn it, he was too late.

     “Oh hello Dead, Lily. Here to pick up Axel for school?” The tall Queen of the Second Ring of Hell asked, smiling down at the dryad and dullahan who greet her quite eagerly. She was an impressive sight, being around seven feet tall, her curvy form covered up by a minimal amount of leather and strategically placed metal, and her horns were adorned with jewelry. Axel couldn’t slide down the banister fast enough. Only a few more floors…

     “Queen Lust, what’s that on your wrist?” Lily, the dryad, asked as she noticed the half melted, multicolored, plastic bead bracelets that didn’t seem to go with the rest of her outfit.

     “Oh, these?” She asked, lifting her wrist to show off the bracelets. “Axel made them for me when he was around five. He had a little temperature control problem, so they would melt pretty easily. The poor little boy would always get so upset.” She smiled, the other two repressing laughter. Axel soon arrived, sliding off the banister before eating shit on the floor. Turns out trying to land on platforms wasn’t all that great of an idea. His long horns hit the floor and sent intense vibrations into his head, giving him one hell of a headache.

     “Nice of you to drop in, loser.” Dead smirked at the demon as he stood up, shaking his head. He was a little busy with seeing double after his crash landing. “Shut up, juggalo ghost.” He grumbled as his tails tightly wound up around each other, showing just how pressed he was from all the embarrassment. Before his mom could fret over him, he grabbed Lily and Dead by the wrists and began to pull them inside. “We’ll be gone soon Mom. Bye!” He said, trying to escape without the motherly love that always managed to embarrass him.

     “Are you sure? That fall didn’t look too good. I should make sure you didn’t chip your horns or teeth.” She said, stopping him, examining his teeth and his horns. At least, until he pulls away and dashes through a side door, yelling about how he was just fine. Lily and Dead were pulled right along, outside into the garden. They were surrounded by the little fauna hell had, along with whatever tropical topside plants could survive down here, which wasn’t a lot.

     “You wanna chill here while Dead and I go poke Henry, Lily?” The demon asked, looking over at her as he rolled on his lace fingerless gloves he had in his jacket, pulling them all the way back to his elbows. “I know that torture isn’t really your thing.”

     Lily didn’t seem to be all that bothered, waving her hand at the two as she pulled out some rolling paper and that special leaf she’s known for carrying around and smoking. “Yeah yeah, go right ahead. Since I’m out here, I’m gonna light up if you don’t mind.” She sat down next to a flaming flower, beginning to set herself up while Dead and Axel wandered down the path towards one of the manu places where the torturing of the damned occurred.

     “Are we gonna be long, Dead? Cause I’d rather not be late for school. The Activity Fair’s today, and I’d like to see if there’s anything worth doing this year.” Axel asked as they finally came across the pink bastard that was Henry, in the same place as they had left him previously: tied up over a pit where the flames lapped at his back. “Nah, I just want to be inspired for tonight’s concert.” Dead said as she pressed down on the other’s stomach, making him screech even louder. Axel used his little flame tricks to intensify the heat and make the flames rise higher and bathe the man in the intense, blistering flames.

     “So where are you playing tonight? Downtown again”

     “Yeah, but at a bigger venue. You remember where that movie theatre used to be? Well they’ve gutted it and that’s where we’re doing it.”

     “That legal?”

     “You know it isn’t. But that’s why you’re going to show up.” Dead smirked at the other, pressing down on the head of Henry. Whatever that man did to Dead, Axel didn’t know, but she took extreme pleasure in torturing him. He eventually sat down and let the other have their fill, taking about five minutes before Axel started to get antsy.

     “Come on, we need to go! We can’t stand here all day poking Henry.” There’s not so muffled screams as Dead steps on his Henry’s face.

     “Five more minutes? The asshole deserves it.”

     “How am I supposed to know he deserves it when you won’t even tell me what he did?”

     “I’ll tell you someday. But today isn’t that day.”

     “It never will be that day, will it?”

     “Only time will tell.” Dead said, looking forlornly off into the distance. That is, until she pulled off her head and presented it to Axel, a shit eating grin on her face. She enjoyed toying around with anyone and everyone, so long as it gave her some entertainment. She laughed, before tossing her head back onto her torso. “Sure, let’s go. Hopefully Lily hasn’t become rooted in that garden. I don’t really feel like having to drag her around.”

     “Yeah, there’s nothing worse than trying to move a rooted dryad that DOESN’T want to move.” Axel laughed as he began to head back with Dead, letting the blonde lower the man deeper into the raging flames before they walked back to the garden to find Lily laying out, watching the chaos that was the Second Ring of Hell as she smoked her homemade blunt. She blew a smoke ring at the two approaching monsters. “You guys ready? Cause I’m one hit away from being unable to get up on a horse.”

     Axel rolled his eyes and pulled out a piece of chalk, beginning to start drawing a specific, complex ring of symbols. “We’re not all getting up on Smok together again. We were way too drunk the last time, and no one was comfortable. We’re portaling there. Much easier, quicker, and we don’t have to worry about trampling anyone.”

     “Hey! That was one time!” Dead exclaimed, frowning at him. “...Ok, maybe two. Or three. Shit, I see your point.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “Can you hurry up? I’m getting bored just standing here.”

     “That’s rich, after how long I had to wait for you to stop fucking around with Henry?” Axel laughed, now purposely going slower.

     “Will you two cut it out and just, relax? Come on, have a puff or two.” Lily extended out a hand with the blunt, offering it to the two. Dead was the first one to get to it. Rather than reaching for it, she just brought her head to the blunt and took a hit, the smoke escaping from her throat. It looked awful similar to the smoke that exited her body when her head was removed. Axel just focused on finishing the circle, which burst into a fiery portal. He gestured for Lily to get up.

     “Don’t keep me waiting. Otherwise, you’ll be chilling here all day, with my mom.” He laughed for a few seconds, before his face paled as he realized how terrible of a situation that would be for him. He grabbed both of them by the wrists and then dragged them through the portal and out into the courtyard, a few paces away from the auditorium. A few fellow monsters were walking on by, unfortunate enough to not have a magical horse or demon magic to get around. It’s not like Spooky High tried to teach them any actual USEFUL spells. He lets go of his two friends as the portal closes behind him. “You guys ready for the Activity Fair? Cause I sure am.” The demon asked, his nightmarish grin wide as he walked towards the main building, leaving Lily and Dead to trail behind him.

     “I guess. Don’t want to join anything that takes too much out of me. High school already takes so much effort, and it’s so stressful. You know what I mean? I just want to focus on my art, making pottery, painting, drawing. It’s soothing and stress relieving, man.” Lily said, stretching out as she walked, the blunt hanging in her mouth. Dead rolled her eyes at that.

     “It takes too much out of you? You barely go to class.” Dead said, Axel laughing loudly. “I think the only classes I see you go to are the art classes, and even then it’s around half the time. The most effort you spend in a day is rolling those blunts.”

     “You don’t understand, you are always full of energy. I have to conserve it, and spend it wisely.” She said defensively, crossing her arms and stiffening up.

     “You’re just fucking lazy.” Axel said, poking her nose with one of his tails. He pushed open the doors to the main building, heading towards the gym for the Activities Fair. “You’re gonna join something this year, Lily. Else I’ll make you join something with me.” He looked back, grinning widely with a fire in his eyes. Those rows of nightmare teeth were whirring around in his mouth, just expressing the amount of excitement he had. “Or maybe I’ll just sign you up for something that has Liam in it for you!~” That little comment earned Axel a tree branch to the back of the head, bringing back that headache from earlier.

     “Shut up. I am not lazy, and if we’re gonna be signing up with ‘specific’ other people, I’ll sign you up with Damien.” Lily said back, a satisfied smirk on her face. Axel was flushed and began to heat up.

     “Y-Yeah, sure. I don’t think he’d be here anyway. Doesn’t seem like this would be his kind of thing.” Axel said, some of the lockers he was passing by beginning to melt a little from his heat. He never really truly got rid of that temperature regulation problem that he had as a kid.

     “I dunno. I heard that administration is making him do something productive and run a club or activity. They’re pretty serious about it too, since I think they got his dads involved or something. I could be wrong, though.” Dead said, noticing the damage to the lockers near Axel. “Axel, you might want to cool it. You’re melting shit again.”

     “God fucking damn it.” Axel grumbled, slowly willing his body temperature to go down. It’s slow going, but they’re no longer melting. They reached the gym doors, already opened and showing off the interior. There were students abound and a fuck ton of tables set up, different little clubs, groups, and activities all presented for people to sign up and join. “Alright, so where to first?”


	2. Activity Fair

     “Could we first go to the bathrooms and stay there for the rest of the day just, chilling out in the sunlight? Man, it’d feel real nice to do that instead of this.” Lily asked, beginning to walk away from the crowd of people and out the door. She didn’t get too far, however, because one of Axel’s tails shot out and wrapped around her wrist tightly.

     “Hell no. You’re gonna suffer with the rest of us. We will make you be productive.” Axel said as he strode along ahead, dragging Lily along with him. She didn’t seem too pleased with him, but she didn’t hit him over the head with a tree branch again, so that was at least a good sign. Dead had already gone ahead and was perusing some of the stalls. She was currently at one called ‘Troll Club’, where a bunch of different degenerate monsters had painted their skin grey, added candy corn horns, and wore specific colors with the signs of the zodiac. “Oh no, you’re not going to make me paint your skin grey!”

  
     Dead began to protest but Axel was unyielding, his other tail grabbing her wrists and pulling her away from the table. He was essentially dog walking Lily and Dead now, his tails both working hard on keeping them reigned in. They huffed and eventually quit fighting against the demon, especially when he started to heat up again. He did have SOME control over his temperature, it just got out of control when his emotions shifted at all. For most demons, it’d take a really strong emotion to get the temperature out of whack. For Axel, it could be any sort of emotional change.

     “Here. This looks like it’s up your alley, Lily.” He pulled her forward towards a table labeled ‘Art Club’ that was decorated with a poster board that had photos of monsters in the club doing various kinds of art: painting, sculpting, drawing, et cetera. A selkie sat at the table, smiling brightly. She looked mostly human, but her big, dark eyes gave away that she wasn’t. She wore a seal onesie and had a pair of large circle glasses resting on her face. She smiled at the dryad who was thrown towards her table.

  
     “Hi! Are you interested in joining Art Club?” She grinned brightly, her voice high and perky, eager to get someone else to join the club.

  
     “That depends. Do you do pottery in Art Club?” Lily asked, crossing her arms defensively. She didn’t want to join anything where her primary interest wasn’t even an option. The selkie opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything, Axel shoved his way past Lily and grabbed the pen, signing her up on the list.

     “There! Now you’re signed up!” He had a shit eating grin on his face, which was fitting, because he was eating shit after Lily whacked him over the head with one of her freshly turned tree limbs. How that boy withstood so many head injuries, no one would know. Her tree limb morphed back to her arm, and she looked pissed.

     

     “You couldn’t have waited for her to answer? God you think nothing through do you?” She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. Axel was still smirking, now on the floor. The selkie didn’t look all that disturbed by the violence going down in front of her.

     “Um, in answer to your question, yes, we do pottery in Art Club. We have a few pictures down here.” She said, pointing down at the posterboard. There were a few pictures down at the bottom of it, where there was a rather excited looking cyclops and harpy shaping some clay pots.

     “If you bothered looking, you’d know that already, kindling for brains.” Axel said, slowly getting up. Those platforms were, in fact, a bitch to get up in without any help. Thankfully, grabbing onto the bigger, partially severed friend’s arm is helpful in getting back up.

     “Hey, do I look like a fucking banister to you? I’ll strangle you until your face turns red and your internal fire burns out.” Dead growled, frowning at the demon as he used her more like an object rather than asking for help. She wasn’t normally like this, Axel just had a special gift of getting people all riled up. 

     “Jeez, can’t bother to help out a friend who just got hit with a blunt object? Come on, I thought you were cooler than this.” He snickered a bit, his tails waving behind him.

     Before the scene could escalate any further, Lily steps between them and drags them away from the table and to a more quiet corner. “You two need to chill out. Dead, take a deep breath, because you’re getting irritable and letting Axel get to you. Axel, quit irritating Dead for the sake of chaos. I swear, I have to do this every week with you tw-” Lily was interrupted by a Reptilian jock who whacked Dead in the head, sending it flying to the Computer Science Club table where it lands in a, very surprised, Cybernetic Cat Girl’s lap. The Reptile laughed, along with the two buddies that were with him. “YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!” The now headless Dead shouted, before throwing her body into the jock douchebag, beginning to pound him and the two accomplices into the ground. Axel, itching to help out his friend, joined the fray, using his tails to choke one of the friends while he hit the other. Lily just stood there, smoking another joint. She wanted no part of this. She wasn’t one for violence, unless if someone was doing something stupid.

     Axel’s and Dead’s way of calming down was violent and bloody, leaving the trio of douchebags on the floor. No one seemed to be paying them any attention, since this kind of stuff happened often in the halls of Spooky High. Besides, it wasn’t much of a fight and therefore didn’t really deserve the attention of everyone else. The two dusted themselves off and began to wander off towards the Computer Science table. At least, Dead does. Axel gets a little distracted by another table: The Cheerleading Squad. 

     The Cheer Squad’s table was manned by a purple scaled lamia and a male minotaur, both dressed in uniform. The lamia was the first one to speak up, a fanged smile on her lips. “Hi! Welcome to the cheer squad table. I’m Rosalie, and this is Vega.” She said, gesturing to the bull. “He’s the captain of the cheer squad, I’m just the vice captain.” Her voice was light and cheerful, her excitement to have someone interested in joining the squad quite clear. “Have you had any experience in cheer before or performance?”

     Axel thinks for a second before responding, remembering the many years of ballet he’d taken. “No. Not at all.” He lied through his teeth with a smile. No one needed to know about that part of his life. “Is it necessary?”

  
     “No, it’s not. It’s certainly helpful. Are you flexible?” The bull asked, sizing the other up and down. He was looking at his build, his frame, how tall he was, trying to figure out where he might work the best on the team, should he pass the tryouts.

     “I’m a demon from the Second Ring of Hell, the Lust Ring, and you’re asking me if I’m flexible?” He grinned and laughed at the other’s question. “Yes, I am very flexible. I can do any sort of splits and bends you’d need me to do.” He shifted his weight onto his right foot, tilting his head back as he looked at the other. The bull was tall, taller than he was with his platforms on. Granted, Axel was only five foot one without his platforms, so it wasn’t that surprising.

     “I see. You might be just what we need.” Vega said, looking satisfied with the other’s answer. Axel leaned over and began to write his name down on the sign up sheet. There were a bunch of other names already written down, two full columns of them. He was about to say goodbye to them when a familiar, excited voice could be heard.

     “Hey guys!!!” Scott said with glee in his voice as he bounded up to the table, grinning from ear to ear. “Did we get a lot of people to sign up? It’s super important for the football team to have a good cheer squad behind them. We wouldn’t do as well as we did if it wasn’t for the power of cheerleading!” Rosalie looked like she was swooning a bit. She seems to try and say something, but gets a little tongue tied. She ends up just nodding along excitedly. Scott notices the demon signing up, and his tail starts wagging as his excitement increased. “Thanks for signing up! I hope you make it on the squad, bro!” He gave the other a firm pat of encouragement on the back, making Axel’s knees buckle as a result. Scott then ran off to go find something else to do, probably to go play some ball with the rest of his team. Axel bid Rosalie and Vega a goodbye before heading back towards Dead and Lily, who were still at the Computer Science table. Dead was in deep conversation with the cat girl cyborg, whose Facial screen featured an ‘UwU’.

     “Wait.” Dead said, her head in her hands. “So you’re telling me that you came to be due to the backfiring of some human neckbeard’s amateur attempt at magic? That you were originally a Neko Catgirl from some Hentai he drew that fused with his computer as he tried to bring you to life?” That catgirl nodded, almost sadly. “Renee, that’s super fucked up. I’m so sorry.” She visibly shudders, patting the other’s shoulder. “But you don’t have to worry about the humans anymore. You’re here among your own kind.” Dead smiles, and Renee perked up a bit.

     “Thanks Dead, that’s reassuring.” She said, her voice smooth and robotic. Her face changes to an ‘^w^’ as her mood perks up. Axel slides on into the conversation

     “So, do I even want to ask what happened?” He asked the group, not sure if that was really something that he wanted to find out about. Renee shook her head, her cat ears flattened back. “Alright, well, I’m going to steal these two away for a while. They’ll be back later.” Axel said, beginning to walk away from the table with Dead and Lily following along behind. They stopped at a few different tables, but nothing really caught their fancy. There was a table that caught Dead’s eye, the Rock and Metal Club, but she was devastated to find out that it was a geology based club and had nothing to do with music. The final table they come by is, surprisingly, manned by Damien, who had his feet up on his table. His signage was basic, a piece of cardboard with the words ‘Drag Race Club’ written on it with a black marker hung from the edge of the table, which contained (aside from Damien’s shoes) a piece of paper with no names on it. Dead was the first one to speak up.

     “Drag Race club? Did the school give the ok for illegal activities?” She asked, her head now tucked underneath her arm.

     “This school? Hell fucking no. This club is about watching Boo Paul’s Drag Race and then discussing it. They wouldn’t approve any of my other ideas. Arsonist’s club, actual drag racing, fight club. None of it was ‘safe’ enough for them.” Damien said with a huff, his arms crossed. “It’s bullshit anyway. I shouldn’t be here in this den of losers. I’ve got better shit to do.”

     “Hey, don’t you watch that show, Axel?” Lily asked, looking over at the pink demon who definitely wasn’t checking out Damien while he was distracted. At least, until he heard his name being said. His face darkens as he rubbed the back of his head.

     “Yeah, I watch it pretty regularly. Been watching it since it started.” Axel said, eyes glancing down at the blank sheet of paper. Damien’s brows raised a bit, clearly not expecting anyone to even know about the show, let alone watch it. He didn’t say anything about his surprise, though. He didn’t seem too bothered that no one had signed up yet, so he wasn’t going to go and encourage someone else to sign up. Axel sure as hell wasn’t signing himself up, since it might conflict with both his interests in certain people and with some of his already predetermined activities. Lily, however, had revenge on the mind. Since the table didn’t have its own pen or pencil, most likely to Damien’s low motivation to even host a club to begin with, she procured one of her own from her bag. She wrote down Axel’s name with a smirk on her face.

     “There, now you’re all signed up and have something to do.” She said, sounding pleased with herself. Both demons didn’t look all that pleased.

     “B-But I have other things to do, Lily! Other clubs, and schoolwork!” Axel said, face fully flushed in embarrassment. This wasn’t exactly what he wanted to be happening to him at this moment in time, but he did rile Lily up earlier and signed her up for something. He had it coming.

     “Tough tits. Looks like you’ll be attending yet another club.” Lily laughed as she began to walk away, dusting her hands clean of the whole situation. Axel followed her, grumbling and arguing with her about what she just did. Dead just looked amused and walked after them, ready to step in if anything got too heated. Did it occur to any of them that they could just erase the name or not go? Absolutely not, because that would be logical, and since when did anything at this school abide by the laws of logic?

     “You’re an asshole, you know that, right?” Axel said, frowning as he walked next to his dryad friend, who was smoking up yet again.

     “Yeah, I learned from the best.” She sighed as she blew out some smoke rings, to which Axel responded by blowing his own smoke rings. He didn’t need the help of some cigarette or joint, his own internal fire was more than suitable for that.

     “You guys having a smoke contest?” Dead asked, taking off her head to let the smoke rise out of her body. “Looks like I win again, fuckers.” The trio of them laugh as they head off to class, their own problems swirling about their minds. Axel had more than plenty to worry about between the theatre stuff he was already a part of interfering with the activities that he’d signed up for today. Cheer squad would be interesting, sure. But he wasn’t sure he’d make it past tryouts. After all, he was small and male, and cheer squads were predominantly female, so he probably wouldn’t be picked. Drag Race club probably wouldn’t last more than a few meetings, seeing how he’d probably be the only one in club with Damien, and he didn’t seem all that interested in hosting a club. But hey, he could be completely wrong and end up with a full schedule. Only time could tell at this point.


	3. Cheer Tryouts

     Those thoughts swirled around Axel’s mind as the morning went by rather quickly. Time tended to do that when you weren’t paying any attention to it, and Axel certainly wasn’t doing that. Why pay attention to time (or the classes you’re in) when you can instead play on your phone and text your friend Lily because they got a new phone plan with Tree-Mobile? Besides, it’s not like they were learning anything useful today. Who needs to learn a spell that renews the stickiness on stickers? Or a spell to set things on fire. Axel can already do that without magic.

     Soon enough, the bell for lunch rings and Axel gathered up his things quickly. He headed outside, towards the football field. Cheer tryouts were being done at lunch time rather than at the end of the day. He wasn’t quite sure why, but apparently it was something about some rally being held later that day in the field. Clearly, someone in administration fucked up the scheduling for today. Who has an Activity Fair first thing in the morning before classes? Or tries to shove a whole round of cheer tryouts in one lunch period? Not someone who should be organizing High School Events. At least they were better than Cat Rage High, who tried to organize an Activity Fair in just two moderately sized rooms. That was a hot mess, according to those who went there.

     The sun was shining brightly in the sky, not a single cloud out to cover the strong rays of sunlight that were beaming down onto the Earth. Axel spots Lily out by the field, her yoga mat out. She was currently in a tree pose, eyes closed and embracing the sun’s light. It was rather easy to sate the munchies when you’re a dryad on a sunny day like this. He waves at her, calling out her name. “Hey! Lily! What are you doing out here?”

     She doesn’t open her eyes, but she does respond. “I am connecting myself to the earth, to nature all around us. I am feeling the wind in my hair, the earth under my feet, the water in the air, and the fire within me. I am, at peace.”

     “You’re high off your ass right now, aren’t you?”

     “Yes, I am. It feels wonderful.” She said with a slight, amused smile on her lips. A gust of wind passes through, Lily’s green hair billowing lightly in its wake. It truly was quite peaceful outside, something that would soon be disrupted by the chaos that would be the cheer tryouts. But not quite yet, as it appeared that the cheer squad was currently setting up still, getting the floor situated on the grass.

     “Sure looks like you’re living that stressful high schooler life.”

     “I am, man. Do you know how long it took me to find the perfect spot to stand in? It was super hard. I had to take into account where the sun was hitting, where the dirt was the softest, where the wind blew the most often. It wasn’t easy. I’m rewarding myself by immersing myself in the elements, letting the peace and tranquility of it all just surge flow through me.” She took a deep breath in and exhaled, truly relaxed. She was soaking up all the sun she could get. “Anyway, what are you doing out here? Don’t you usually eat inside? Or go out to get food?”

     A light blush appeared on the demon’s cheeks, feeling a little bit embarrassed. He didn’t exactly share the more ‘feminine’ activities he enjoyed. None of his friends knew about the dance classes he used to take, and none of them knew about his interest in drag beyond Boo Paul’s Drag Race. As far as they knew, the only time Axel played with makeup, costumes, and wigs was when he was working in the theatre backstage. He was honestly lucky his mother didn’t talk about his experience with dance and ballet. She was very into anything her son showed the slightest interest in, fully supporting him in whatever he liked. No matter what, she’d make sure that he was able to do what he was interested in, and be quite present at any event he was participating in. It was rather embarrassing for him, honestly.

     “I’m here to go try out for the cheer squad. You know, something to do that’s active, something that’s challenging, something that my mom can watch and not be super embarrassing.” He said, mumbling the last part. No point in lying to her about what he was doing, since he was going to be trying out right in front of her. She may be high off her ass most of the time, but she wasn’t stupid.

     “Mmm. Really? Good for you. You could use some exercise. All you seem to do is laze about.” She said with a bit of a laugh, teasing the other.

     “Well isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black. You do nothing but laze about. You just smoke and lay around outside.” He said, hands on his hips.

     “That’s how I eat, Axel. I don’t eat like you do.”  
     “That’s bullshit. You eat like me all the time. You were doing it yesterday!”  
     “But that isn’t the point, man. I like eating this way.”

     The two of them continued to bicker for about ten or so minutes, before they’re interrupted by a particular violet vampire who was shielded from the sun by his trusty umbrella. “Ah, hello Axel, Lillian. What are you two doing on this particularly sunny day?” He asked, looking a little irritated as he says the word ‘sunny’.

     “Oh hey Liam.” Axel said, turning over to look at him. “I’m doing alright, I guess.” He shrugged as Lily gave a wave.

     “I’m doing great, man. What brings you outside? It’s a little sunny out for you, don’t you think?” Lily yawned out a bit, stretching her arms out over her head as she moved into a sun pose.

     “Damien set fire to the building again. Specifically, the cafeteria. So it was either stay in there and be kindling for the fire, or come out here and have a slightly less chance of getting burned. I chose the latter, since I’m in control. Not to mention, dying by in Damien’s fire would be a boring way to die again.” The vampire rolled his yellow eyes as he leaned against the wall of the school, safely in the small amount of shade that it provided. “What are you two doing out here? Just hanging out?”

     “I was out here doing yoga and eating the rays of sunlight. I don’t need to eat food inside like everyone else. Axel was going to try out for the cheer squad, or so he says. Not sure if that would really meld with his whole goth/bike hooker look he’s always got going on.” Lily laughed a little as Axel flushed a light shade of red.

     “Hey! I work this look!” The demon retorted, his pointed ears pinned back in light embarrassment. Liam looked rather amused at the exchange, a light smile gracing his lips. That one longer fang peeking out.

     “I never said you didn’t. The cheerleader look just isn’t like that, man. I think you’ll be able to make it work, though. You can pull off just about anything, I think. Skirts included.” That only made the demon’s flush become brighter, his tails curling around one another.

     “Yeah yeah, thanks or whatever.” He said hurriedly, arms crossed over his chest. He glanced over at where the cheer squad was setting up. It appeared that they were finishing up their set up. Several monsters were already beginning to collect around there. Mostly females, it seemed. There were like two males, but one seemed to be a boyfriend of one of the girls, and the other is Leonard. It looked like Axel is going to be the only male trying out so far, from what he could see. He was zoning out a little bit, and when he turns back to Liam and Lily, they were now talking about music.

     “You see, Lillian, the music I listen to is underground and is seldom played outside of those areas. It’s so much better than the mainstream pop garbage that plays everywhere.” Liam said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, a smirk on his lips.

     “Oh I know what you mean, Liam. The only music I listen to is the sounds of the forest. The music is never the same, it’s always unique, and you never know who’s making it. It’s like, the most obscure music you can get.” Lily replied to the other, sighing softly as she felt the nice breeze. Liam’s nose scrunched up at that, seeming to be displeased with the one upsmanship, but he couldn’t argue against her either. Especially considering arguing with a stoner high off their ass is worse than yelling at a brick wall.

     Axel took this as a good time to leave them both behind and go to where the tryouts were occuring. Already, they were beginning to stretch out as a group, so he hurried on over and sat down on the large tumbling surface that they had laid out. He began to stretch out, after he took his jacket off and placed it to the side of him. It wasn’t long before he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Rosalie smiling at him.

     “Hey Axel, glad you can make it!”  
     “I’m glad to be here, Rosalie.”  
     “Awesome! I’m just going to have to ask you to remove your platforms before we start.”  
     “... Why?”  
     “Because we can’t let you tumble in those. You might roll and break your ankle.”  
     “Yes. And?”  
     “...We can’t let you do that. You’d end up with a broken ankle, or worse.”  
     “I’m a quick healer.”  
     “Listen, if you want to try out for the squad, you’re have to take them off. Understand?”  
     “Well yes, but actually no.”  
     “Why do you insist on having them on?”  
     “I will… Be much smaller if I don’t have them on.”  
     “You’ll take them off or be asked to leave. Sorry, Axel. That’s just how it has to be.”

     Rosalie slithered off after giving her final word, and Axel can only groan in discontent as he undid his platform boots, taking them off and setting them by his jacket. He was not thrilled about this, as he was rather insecure about his height. Most demons his age tended to be tall and imposing, while Axel was short and had a thinner but still fit frame. Not anything intimidating or threatening at all, which were traits that he desperately wished to have. Sure, he could shape shift his form, but it would take a tremendous amount of effort to do that every day, and could have some rather unpleasant side effects that would be at the very least semi-permanent. These thoughts all flooded his head as the group went through their stretches: the leans, bridges, splits, planks, all of that good stuff.

     “Alright everyone! Now lets stand up and get into lines.” Vega called out as he, along with Rosalie and the rest of the squad, began to teach them cheesy cheers like ‘2-4-6-8, Spooky High is really great! Goooooo Monsters!’ followed by basic formations and routines. They weren’t very difficult to learn, especially when Axel has lots of experience with picking up routines quickly from his time in dance.

     The tumbling, however, was a bit of a problem. Sure, he knew how to do a cartwheel and somersault, but they had wanted them to learn flip flops and back handsprings, things that he’s never attempted before.

     Soon, the tryouts were over as soon as they began. Granted, they only had a lunch period to do this, so it shouldn’t be that surprising. Axel quickly pulled on his platforms the second he was allowed to, finally feeling comfortable again with himself. He draped his jacket back over his shoulders and clasped the chain that kept the ends together, keeping it like a cape. He began to walk back over to Liam and Lily, who were still talking to one another. Dead seems to have joined them, watching Axel in his tryouts. As he left, he could hear Vega call out to everyone. “We will contact everyone who made it later today or tomorrow, after we discuss how everyone did. Thank you everyone who tried out!” The big bull boy grinned at everyone, pleased with the turnout that they had.

     “Hey loser. Did you have fun prancing around and shouting words?” Dead asked with a grin on her face, which was currently in her left hand. She always had a particular way of speaking that Axel liked. Specifically, with how they traded insults constantly. “Hope you didn’t hit your head or sprain your wrist, because I need you to do my corpse paint tonight. You’ve gotten real good at that shit from all that theatre stuff that you do.”

     “Yeah, I had fun, and yeah, I can help you, Dead.” He rolled his eyes, arms crossed. He was still a little on edge from being so… not tall, and it’d take a bit for him to cool down and relax. “What brings you out here? The fire Damien set to the cafeteria?”

     “No, the fire I set to the library. Now I’m setting my alibi here.” She said with a laugh. “The fires should be put out soon, and they’ll probably call us into class.” She sighed, a little bit disappointed that she’d have to return. Almost like clockwork, the bell could be heard ringing, beckoning them back to class. It would feel like days waiting for tonight, for all of them. But it would feel better if they decide to just skip class and stay outside, so that’s what they did. Axel and Dead were discussing what kind of corpse paint he should apply to her face while Liam and Lily discussed their obscure tastes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Congrats! You've made it through to the end, lord knows how many people will make it this far. This is my first ever fic that I've published, so I'm pretty nervous about how it'll be received. Hopefully it'll be received well and people will want more! 
> 
> Regardless, I will keep posting chapters an updates because I am a big fan of this game and I really wanted to do something with my own and friends' original characters, to have a creative outlet. With every chapter I post and the more I write, hopefully I will be able to improve and make everyone reading enjoy it a little bit more. Please, leave a comment! I'll try to read and answer everyone's questions, and if anyone has some constructive criticism, I am more than willing to hear it.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and shit, it means a whole lot to me :)


End file.
